The Grass on the other Side
by ImperialWiener
Summary: The N'Vek family is living the family life whilst their neighbour Commander Tomalak returns from his five year serona with Ael Rhiana and his Centurion Bochra. Facing the horrors of being the unfortunate neighbour of the N'Vek-Clan, Tomalaks sanity is highly challenged. Parodying DaughterOfRomulus' actual stories. /u/1559767/DaughterofRomulus (Romulans, Romulus, Ch'Rihan, Rihannsu)
1. Chapter 1

The estate next to the N'Vek-Family has usually been a very quiet place. It was the home of a military man; a Commander who served in the Galae. He was there on and off, had always been there since Rekar has lived next to him, married his wife and reared his four children.

Rekar himself was a diplomat who worked together with the government and the military as a consultant for diplomatic and strategical affairs. His way to work would always lead him into the beautiful government district of Ra'tlei'fih, one of Romulus' many captials that was also the headquarter of the Praetor himself.

Aryenne, his wife for the good of twenty years, worked as a surgeon and became the chief physician of the local military hospital five years prior.

Actually they planned for three children, but their youngest sons decided to enter the world together eight years ago.

No one was able to distinguish these boys from each other except for their own family members, but even they sometimes would fail this task, too.

„Valak and Velal, you will absolutely move your asses down here RIGHT NOW!", Aryenne shouted from downstairs, her eyes meeting the clock on the wall that was dangerously close to 7.30 am.

„If you miss the school bus you will spend the weekend within your rooms!"

The boys couldn't even hear their mother who had to leave for work soon herself, since they where on the balcony that was attached to their parents' bed room upstairs.

Next to a quite massive amount of sweets and soda they had restet their elbows on the stone railing of the balcony. Valak had a huge pair of field glasses lifted onto his eyes and staired down into a certain direction.

It was the military man's estate that his glances where aiming for. This balcony guaranteed a really good view on their mysterious neighbour's estate, but the boys hoped for Dad's fieldglasses to reveal the most interesting details and secrets that they expected to lure there.

The reason for the eagerly executet detective work was simply the return of Commander Tomalak after years – but he was not alone. In fact, he brought two people with him, a woman and a younger

man.

„The woman is fat", Valak reportet, zooming more into the scene as the three persons left the flitter infront of Tomalak's house – unaware of being spied.

„Let me see! Lemme see!", Velal demanded and tried to rip the glasses off Valaks hands who protested instantly.

„In the name of the elements, you boys are driving me nuts."

Neither did they hear their mother getting upstairs over their argument nore the inviting honk of the school bus.

„It's freaking late and I catch you spying on the neighbours? Dad is going to tell you something about stealing his field glasses in the afternoon", Aryenne said, already dressed for work, pulling her sons from the balcony, leaving behind a chaos of sweets and lemonade that already turned out to be a feast for various sorts of insects. There was no time to tidy it up anyways. Hastily she gave them their backpacks and shoved them into the bus who was almost setting off already.

In the afternoon.

D'Ral has enjoyed to have the house for herself as long as it lasted.

The middle daughter of the family had joined the military academy a year ago at age 16 and stayed with her family for the three months of vacation that just had begun.

Her father turned home shortly after the school bus delivered the boys who where already playing in the garden and lurking through the vertical metal poles of the high fence that was seperating the N'Vek's property from Tomalak's.

It was clear to hear that Rekar had collected his sons and shoved them into the house in order to make sure they would do their homework before playing.

D'Ral raised the volume of her music, unnerved by the protesting sounds of her younger siblings, the tune making its way out of the open window.

It would be the last batch of homework for the boys because the last day of school was approaching before summer vacations begin – a fact that D'Ral didn't like because she would spend half of her vacation with these noisy and sometimes utterly unnerving dudes.

Maths and Romulan homeworks where done quickly under the supervising eyes of Rekar and as soon as they where allowed to go out for playing D'Rals privacy was only a mere memory of the past.

The door to her room was slammed open.

„D'Ral! Can we please have your disruptor? Pretty pretty pleeaaaseeee!"

„Are you guys completely bonkers? This is a weapon for grown-up military servants, not a toy for toddlers, you dwarfs!", the older sister snapped and puffed herself up.

„We're no toddlers and you are a lousy boaster!", Valak protested.

„It's not charged anyways so where's the problem, you stuffy grandma?!"

„We want the weapon! We want the weapon!", Velal screamed jumping up and down on D'Rals canopy bed with pastel pink bedclothes that had been arranged so neatly a few seconds a go.

Rekar was in the living room, resting on the couch and reading one of his favorite magazines after telling his sons a lesson about stealing is field glasses. He was unaware of the chaos that was breaking lose in his daughters room.

„Alright you annoying little gadflies!", D'Ral snapped. She got up from her desk and with a grasp into her closet she pulled out the fourty-centimeter long weapon.

All she ever wanted was peace while she was chatting with her best friend about the cute guy from the strategy classes.

She inspected the disruptor throroughly to make absolutely sure that it was not charged in any way before passing it to Valaks outstretched hands.

„If you're going to make a fuss about that thing you'll never see it again", she promised.

„Remember I can watch you through the window!"

„Alright, best sister on Romulus!", Valak screetched and both headed out of the room without even thinking about closing the door behind them.

Despite the open window, D'Ral was soon absorbed by the music and the chat about the cute guy, forgetting about her siblings playing in the garden.

„She is outside", Velal whispered.

Both of boys covered behind a tiny hedge, lured through the grate that separated the gardens and spied on the strange woman that had arrived with Tomalak this very morning.

„It almost looks like she has no forehad ridges. What an odd figure!"

After some expressing giggles, Valak shove the barrel of the gun through one of the gaps in the fence, making it point towards the strange woman.

After a countdown of three, both of them screamed stimultaneously:

„THIS IS OUR LAWN! GET OFF OUR LAWN! DON'T DARE TO STEP ON OUR PROPERTY!"

The curvy woman who was collecting some flowers before lifted her head and stared into the direction of the screams when she saw the barrel of the disruptor emerging from the tiny bush, showing right at her.

„REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! TOMALAK! BOCHRA!"

Her screams where loud enough for even D'Ral taking a short look out of the window.

Valak and Velal almost peed themselves laughing until they saw Commander Tomalak himself stomping outside the neighbour house and apporaching the grate. The younger man showed up quickly after, running to the woman who covered on the floor trembling and crying all of a sudden though the weapon has vanished seconds ago.

Tomalak moved closer to the gate second by second. The boys knew he would instantly discover them if they left the bush but still they where very likely to be detected.

The Commander who always wore a grim expression lured through the vertical poles and tried to catch a glimpse of what was beneath that bush, holding an actual charged disruptor that he gripped as soon as he heared the scream emerging from the garden.

His eyes widened as he saw the boys.

Never did he waste any thought on the fact that the three year old toddlers of his always enervating neighbours would grow up while he was on his five year mission.

Memories flooded him.

He was so happy to leave for this five year tour he returned from yesterday since the N'Vek-Family has always been a pest to live next to.

Back then, their oldest son and middle daughter had been playing and arguing in the garden almost on a daily basis, the father standing in front of his door at least once a week, sheepishly asking to return a ball or other toy from Tomalak's property since it flew over the gate.

When D'Ral and her older brother where little they used to prank him horribly. One day they even stuffed Hlai-Poop into his mailbox!

To the kids in the neighbourhood, Tomalak always was the grumpy, mysterious and utterly creepy military man who was said to catch children and send them to the Klingons if you would ever be unlucky enough to get snatched while pranking him.

And now the next generation of this horrible family obvious was trying to exorcise the last bit of sanity out of him!

Without hesitation he left his garden, stomped around the house while making his way to the entrance gate of the N'Veks. He rang the bell like crazy, almost fuming in uncontrollable anger.

It took a while until the most hated family father showed up. An arrogant idiot of sorts, probably thinking he was something better than him just because he worked as some consultant for the government.

Tomalaks teeth where grinding.

„Your goddamn sons where about to kill my fiancé!", he hollered as soon Rekar made his appearence at the gate.

„Kill...your fiancé", Rekar repeated almost in a bored manner.

„I'm sure my sons did not try to KILL your fiancé, whatever they might have been up to", he stated while crossing his arms.

Tomalak showed at the twins behind Rekar who tried to sneak into the house quickly while their father was disctracted by Tomalaks rants.

„Your spoiled brats obviously planned to assault her while she was alone in the garden!", the Commander screetched.

Rekar was quick to catch them halfways and admittedly he was a bit shocked by the sight of the disruptor in their hands.

„D'Ral gave it to us!", Velar stated before he could ask anything.

„Okay guys, give me that thing and we are surely going to discuss this later!"

An hour later in Tomalak's house.

„Ael is feeling bad and it makes me feel bad that she feels bad!", Tomalak hollered at Bochra.

„And guess what? It is your fault that Ael feels bad making me feel bad! Because she wasn't supervised while being in the garden! How is THAT possible?"

„Well. I feel bad, too because Ael feels bad, you know I always feel bad when Ael feels bad and you know that Ael always feels bad, too when we feel bad", Bochra replied calmly.

„But you weren't supervising her too, so why would that be MY fault? Do you even LOVE her like I do?!"

Tomalaks eyes where turning dark in anger.

„My love towards Ael is none of your business", he spatted.

„It can't be that she even goes into the garden unsupervised. I do think that it is time for some discipline!"

„No. You will not „discipline" Ael again", Bochra huffed and followed Tomalak into the house. Ael was lying on a couch.

„Boc...Toma..."

„Elev...", Bochra whispered, his eyes wetened from worry.

„It is so horrible...I was... at the brim of death..."

„Arhea", Tomalak coaxed, deciding to postpone his wife's much needed lesson.

„Never have I witnessed this impertinent man or his career-obsessed wife giving even one of their children a much needed lesson with a hair brush on their backsides", Tomalak growled, soon to be interupted by the suffering moans of his wife asking for the attention of both the men.

„Man, that N'Vek-woman has nerves", he continued to rant. „She's wearing pants most of the time and often enough she's wearing knee-length skirts, even shorts!"


	2. Chapter 2

„Alright. I return from a ten-hour-shift, Commander Tomalak stands infront of our garden fence and is blowing my ears off with his bawling, my sons are running around with a weapon and my daughter is blasting her music through the neighbourhood!"

Aryenne stood in the kitchen, her medical scrubs hangig over one arm and her bag standing on a chair of the dining table.

„It has been quite of a turbulent afternoon", Rekar convinced calmly. After a rather loud discussion the children where in their rooms and D'Ral's disruptor had been locked up inside the parent's firearm locker in Rekar's working room. Only he and his wife would know the access code to it and surely nothing would change about that!

„They're on curfew for a week, all three of them", the Dad explained.

„Alright, man...", Aryenne sighed and shook her head.

She made her way upstairs, knocking onto her daughter's door who was sulking on her bed and listening to music with headphones.

„D'Ral!", her mothers voice muffled through the closed door, „would you mind lifting your butt and help Dad preparing dinner?!", she asked.

„No chance! Like he just told me to stay inside this boring house for a whole week?! Also, I need every minute of my vacations...been working hard enough in the academy, Mom!"

„What do you think I just did?", Aryenne replied. „I just came back from a ten-hour-shift, now move your lazy backside!"

Valak and Velal where sharing their children's room.

Angry about their father's disciplinary measures both of the boys sat on their beds and where forging plans.

„There's no way we're going to stay inside this musty house for a week!", Valak said.

„But they'll be at home while school's out", Velal replied with disappointment in his voice.

„Dad is going to be here for the first three weeks and Mom for the last three of it."

„This won't be a problem. There is no way we can't smart them out!", Valak replied full of self confidence.

„I mean, think of the Tal Shiar dudes. They can sneak in and sneak out wherever and whenever they want to! And don't forget that we are investigators, too!"

„Damn right. This wobbly hag from next door is totally fishy", Velar replied. „We have to figure out what she's conspiring before it's too late!"

The next morning was soon to come and as well as D'Ral and her father enjoyed finally sleeping in for a good amount of time.

But this blessing wasn't supposed to last long.

Shrill screams, laughter and tumbling noises would wake up both of them.

Rekar yawned, released some curses and made his way to the old wooden door of his bedroom. His wife had left early for her shift already while he was happy the alarm clock wouldn't strike for him this morning.

He knew that it was nothing nice that was waiting for him and prepared for the worst.

After running loudly around on the stairs and sliding down the banister rail the twins made themselves a home in the living room. Just as Rekar opened the door he found them jumping around on the furniture, holding their toy guns and screaming things.

The Romulan and the Klingon soldier where both down for a fight on this hellish planet.

Standing on black, rugged rocks that where surrounded by boiling and fuming lava streams beneath them, one of them would be able to witness the next day's dawn.

Yes, one of them would definitely find a dishonorable death within this hell.

„Alright, goddamn Klingon, game over! You're entangled! The floor is lava but I can walk on it because I am a Romulan!", the Commander yelled.

„That's completely unfair!", the Klingon replied.

„You CAN'T walk on lava, you cheater!"

„Yes I can!", the Romulan replied and jumped off the couch to demonstrate how he would not be instantly burnt from the boiling streams of molten stone.

The Klingon glared at him and prepared to reach his opponent, taking his way over the couch table onto the sofa opposite of him.

Only a small jump...

CRASH!

A massive bottle of water that has been resting on the surface flew over when Velar accidentally rammed it while his feet where landing on the couch table. The fizzing water spreaded itself, soaking one of Rekar's PADDs that replied with an ominous sizzling sound and the emitting of sparks.

„Oops."

It was about seconds later when Rekar entered the room and all three remained silent for a second.

„WHAT IN THE ELEMENT'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!", Rekar hollered.

„Uhm...well, we...we..."

„We're playing Klingon and Romulan! But due to the curfew, we can't do that in the garden", Valak replied as if it would be the most natural thing and folded his arms.

„Yeah that's true", Velar chimed in.

Rekar sighed. He was so tired and all the months of hard work where taking their toll. He just wanted to relax for a moment and sleep!

The Romulan rubbed his eyes. „Okay guys. So...technically, the garden is part of this house, so the curfew is still a thing when you're in the garden ….I guess. You can play there, but if you leave the garden you'll have to stay in YOUR ROOM for the rest of this week. Understood?"

„Okay, Dad!", the boys yelled while already running outside.

Tomalak and Bochra where up for the good of an hour - but there was still no sign of Ael waking up.

„I think Ael isn't doing well", Bochra said, standing infront of the huge window, staring out into the beautiful weather with a worried expression in his eyes.

Tomalak wasn't feeling well at the thought of Ael didn't feeling well. Bochra, feeling unwell as well as he noticed how Tomalak felt unwell, finally turned to his flatmate.

„Alright, let's have a check on her."

„Toma...Boc", was all Ael managed to say when both the men entered the room.

Soon each of them took place to her left and side, grabbing both of her hands.

„Ael, what is it, Elev?", Tomalak asked, his eyes drowning in sorrow.

„I don't know...it's the pain...the pain...my head hurts...but maybe it is a cold, too...and my knee. Yes, I think it's my knee..it just hurts..everything..."

„Alright, arhea", Bochra whispered.

„I will bring you some tea, but only a light one to make sure your stomach is fine!"

When the tea finally arrived Ael needed Tomalaks gently provided assistance to get up and take a few sips.

„It's obviously all because of you", Tomalak told Bochra.

„If you wouldn't have forgotten to turn off that alarm clock in this morning..."

Bochra wanted to reply something but Ael interrupted him.

„Boc..Toma..I am feeling way better all of a sudden. I think I am hungry."

„She is hungry! Praise the elements!", Tomalak almost yelled.

„Bochra! Hurry and prepare some pastries for the breakfast!"

As the word „pastries" reached Aels ears, she all of a sudden left the bed.

„Mmmmh...pastries."

The woman didn't realise how drool started to emerge from the corner of her mouth.

„Pastries..."


	3. Chapter 3

„I WON!"

„Nah, you didn't!"

„Sure i DID!"

„Alright guys, that's enough. Can you stop going on my nerves for ONCE?!"

Aryenne was sitting out in the garden, trying to read a medical magazine while having a cup of coffee but it was obviously impossible with her two sons playing outside.

„But Mooom...!"

„Can we go over to Tovan's then?!", Velar asked sheepishly.

„You're back by dinner time!", Aryenne replied.

Finally sweet silence spreaded in the garden and all Aryenne could hear was the sound of the many songbirds that lived within the treetops, shrubs and bushes.

The mother of four finally was able to delve into her read, taking another sip of her coffee and feeling the relaxation to finally set in.

„It is your fault!"

„Why would it be my fault?!"

„Because she didn't do anything but entering your workshop once. It wasn't her who threw the tool on the floor. You did that and you forgot about that!"

„Ael is forbidden to enter my..."

Aryenne could understand every single word that was emerging from their neighbour's garden.

„I can't believe it", she said with an angry voice while shaking her head.

„I just can't believe it."

She stood up and went closer to the fence, staring over to the arguing men that where likely 200 meters away from her position.

„For the element's sake, could you stop terrorising all of the neighbourhood with your clamor? It's Saturday afternoon and I would like to have some peace for once!"

„Ah, YOU'RE the right one to say that!", Tomalak shouted sarcasticly.

„Ohh, I am a Doctor and I do not need to educate my children because my careeeeeer", Tomalak imitated his opponent.

„You're surely in the perfect place to taunt me being a physician while you are abviously treating your so called „fiancé" like a slave", Aryenne snapped.

„How's that any of your business what we are talking about?", Tomalak hollered, the guy who was adressed with Bochra still hiding in the background.

„I can't even unhear your words if I would want to, thanks to your childish loud bickering", Aryenne replied.

Suddenly, Rekar stepped out of the house's entrance door and made his appearence next to his wife. „What's up, honey? Is there anything I can assist you with?"

„Nah, I think I can handle this choleric ogre", Aryenne replied.

Tomalak and Bochra where sending the most evil glares towards the couple.

„I must admit", she said, minutes after the incident, „I start to get the gist of the boys' couriosity. Children sometimes have better senses for stuff we adults don't see at first glance! The situation over there seems utterly odd. I wonder what's going on with that narrow guy. I'm usually no one who's going to spy on their neighbours but wow, I have never been witnessed such ominous interactions and I say that as a Doctor. I meet the strangest people!"

„True that", Rekar replied. „That narrow guy though...do you think...?"

The couple exchanged some glances.

„Ugh, nah, that can't be", Rekar concluded and shook his head.

„We'll see, I guess", Aryenne replied. „Like, I mean, I don't care about other people's business but if they're going to wash their dirty laundry in public and yell at my boys with charged disruptors in their hands I am not going to tolerate that!"

„Totally with you", Rekar replied with a nod.

Tovan, Velar and Valak where out on the calm streets of the neighbour hood, running barefoot through the fields, collecting sticks and where playing their usual games when the conflict between the twins' mother and her neighbours had arised.

At the moment they noticed the yelling, the three friends since early childhood days made sure to cover beneath a shrub and lure through the fence of Tomalak's estate.

„Show him, Mom!", Velar would have said while witnessing the conflict.

After the storm grew silent, the three continued to watch how Bochra and Tomalak went back into the house, wishing for Rekar's field glasses in order to spot more of the mysteries that where going on.

Moments later they saw how the strange woman left the house, probably crying and running barefoot.

She didn't care for what was coming at her, even passed the shrub closely where the boys had been hiding for the last twenty minutes, making her way down the road further.

„Hey! Watch your step, lady!"

Ael strongly collided with D'Ral who was making her way down the road at this very moment.

„This is not a goddamn speedway", the teenager snapped, collecting the device she'd been holding. She used it for listening to music and texting her friends while being outside, it was highly comparable to a smart mobile phone, a thing that has been invented on Romulus in the early 20th century.

D'Ral, wearing a pair of high waist denim shorts and a short tank top with a pair of sandals, glared down at Ael who examined the romulan girl from head to toe with a rather scornful glance.

„Elements...", D'Ral said when she noticed the two commitment nacklaces glittering around the neck of the bearfooded woman in the broad daylight.

„Y'alright man?", D'Ral asked besides she still couldn't believe what she just saw and the woman's radiance seemed rather unlikeable. Anyhow, the curvy lady on the floor was staring at her with teary eyes and didn't wear shoes. Since D'Ral was all the daughter of her mother she wouldn't refuse to offer help no matter what.

The woman started at her, then pulled herself back on her feet and continued her run though she couldn't keep shortly snapped „no, twat!" to herself.

D'Ral turned after her angrily.

„ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND, YOU STUPID FUCK?!", she screamed after the woman.

The boys left their hide when D'Ral passed.

„THAT was strange!", Tovan said.

„If you knew", D'Ral replied. „That bitch was wearing TWO commitment necklaces."

„Yeah, and?", Velar asked.

„That means she's going to marry two men, genius", D'Ral replied playfully.

„No way, dude! You're kidding us!"

„Surely I'm not!", D'Ral replied. „Check for yourselves next time!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bochra sat next to Ael on the bed.

After the intermezzo, Tomalak was able to return her back to the home. The reason she ran away was simply the fact that both men spent a majority of time arguing over her being upset after Tomalak told her a lesson for entering his workshop with his bare hands on her backside.

„No one on this planet will ever be able to truly love me!", she would have yelled and instantly running away from the house without even caring for slipping into her shoes.

„I'm so sorry to what has happened with Tomalak, Elev", Bochra almost whispered.

He got closer and layed his arms around his fiancé, lightly touching her bust, acting like it happened accidentally while comforting her.

Ael pushed him away.

„Boc, I think it would be great if you could bring me some of the pastries from the breakfast earlier", she said with a rather cold voice.

„On my way!", Bochra replied and vanished quickly through the door.

When Bochra returned with a plate filled with pastries he already saw Tomalak bending over his soon-to-be wife, both already entangled and exchanging passionate kisses.

He rested the plate on the night stand next to the bed and silently sat down on its edge, watching what was happening silently and with a strange confusion that he was neither able to completely perceive nore to explain.

He tried to stay since he wanted to be physically close to his wife at least. But when Tomalak and Ael started to undress and further things where about to happen between both of them he felt the sting in his heart growing with every passing second.

„Ciao, Boc!", Ael yelled from under Tomalak when he finally left the bedroom.

„We are going to meet whomever that might be you are dating", Rekar stated while he was preparing the dinner together with his wife.

D'Ral didn't think about helping her parents at this moment, sitting on the dining table in the spacious kitchen and folding her arms defiantly.

„No way! This is absolutely embarassing, Dad! When he's going to meet the boys he will never want to see me again!"

„You wouldn't think that we will ever allow him to sleepover in this house without knowing him, would you?", Aryenne replied.

„Oh dear, who was talking about him sleeping over in here?!", D'Ral replied, burrying her greenly blushed face in her hands.

„It might surprise you lots but we've been young, too", Rekar said as he seasoned the poultry that was going to be part of the Hlai-Inrine they prepared.

„Alright, FINE!", the teenager finally snapped.

„I hope he's going to be understanding about me having such philistine parents!"

„I bet", Aryenne replied sarcasticly with a smirk.

„Now would you mind to lay the table?"

It was only two days later when D'Ral entered the garden of the N'Vek house with an 18 year old boy named Dalok. D'Ral and him met each other during their first year at the academy.

„Please, just ignore my twins", D'Ral begged. „They would be able to even to scare off a Tal Shiar dude when they're having their moments."

„I'm sure I'll be fine!", the boy laughed, his view wandering around the garden and Tomalak's estate. The man that was known as Bochra to D'Ral and her family was outside at this very moment, possibly contemplaining alone in the garden.

„I-I think I know this guy", Dalok suddenly said.

„For real? I mean, it's not like these are the worst neighbours you can dream of!", D'Ral replied sarcasticly.

„Yeah." He squinted his eyes to get a better look on the man in the garden.

„He was a buddy of my older brother, back then in the academy. Though I don't think they're still friends since they served on different ships and my brother is still out there. He's a centurion right now."

„Man, that's quite a coincidence!", the girl answered.

The days passed quickly one after another and of course neither Aryenne nore Rekar minded Dalok being at the side of their daughter.

He felt comfortable within this quite extraordinary and vivid family, although he'd quickly get the gist of what D'Ral meant with her brothers „having their moments."

The last week of the boys' summer vacations was about to begin.

„What's going on here?", D'Ral asked when she entered the kitchen to grab some snacks and soda for herself and her boyfriend since they where playing video games in her room.

The boys stood at the widely opened window, giggling without interruption.

„Did you steal Dad's field glasses again?"

„Yeah and you won't tell him for sure!", Valak replied.

„He's going to find out anyways", D'Ral replied with a mouthful of gummi bears.

„What's so interesting anyways?"

„We think Tomalak is taking a dump", Velar replied.

„Yeah, like we can totally take a look into his bathroom with Dad's glasses", Valak managed to verbalise while laughs where shaking his body.

„Gotta see that!", D'Ral said and took the field glasses without hesitation. Seconds after, she started to laugh uncontrollably, holding her belly.

„For real! Dalok! You need to take a look at this!"

„It would be a dream coming true if we could make his bell ring from our place", Valak said after Dalok had a check on the scenery with the glasses, tearing as of laughter when he witnessed how Tomalak was reading a PADD on the loo, unbeknownst to the fact that he was supervised during his bathroom deeds.

„Like, I mean, if he's the only one at home he'll be having a blast!", Valak continued.

„Operating his doorbell through remote control?", Dalok asked. „That's not impossible."

He was aiming to become an engineer within the Galae Rianha, thus he was commiting himself to the studies of tinkering and programming a lot; dabbling in many fields.

„For real?!", the boys screamed, jumping up and down, clapping their hands in excitement.

After one or two hours of tinkering, Dalok actually managed to set up a connection between a PADD that was used as controlling unit and the doorbell of the neighbours. Being brave enough to fiddle around with the tiny unit that was applied on the entrance gate of Tomalak's property.

„Let's just test it right now!", Velar yelled in excitement.

„We won't hear if it works but we might see", Dalok replied, passing the PADD to D'Rals little brothers who instantly started to slam the button on the touch display with their fingers.

It took Tomalak a good of thirty seconds to shoot out of the house like he was chased by a pack of hungry Thrais, screaming in anger when he realised that no one was at the fence who could have been blamed for the nonstop penetrating ringing of the doorbell.

Instantly realising who must be responsible for this happening he ran around the house, accompanied by the unstoppable laughters of the N'Vek-Children and Dalok who watched the scenery from the window in D'Rals room.

Tomalak himself angrily flailed at the family's doorbell.

„N'Vek, get out instantly, you incapable prick!", he bellowed, rasing his fist in a threatening posture.

A good of a minute later, Rekar had lifted himself up from the couch where he was relaxing with his wife this evening, enjoying a movie.

„I'm going to handle this", he would have said calmly and just the same he strolled towards his outraged neighbour.

„What is it again, Tomalak?", he asked in a bored tone.

„What do you think it MIGHT be?!", the Commander spatted, his voice silent from rage. „Probably that hoard of audacious brats that you are breeding in this damned hell of a house!", he hissed.

„My children are playing upstairs", Rekar replied calmy.

In the meantime, Ael and Bochra made their way outside into the garden, Bochra holding a disruptor, keeping his crying beloved, who deemed another horrible attack on her very self, behind his back.

„Your childen", Tomalak started, „are terrorising me and my family! They are ringing the doorbell without interruption!"

Rekar ostentatiously elongated his neck to catch a glance of Tomalak's entrance gate, then looked back at the fuming man.

„Well, I don't see any of my children at your doorbell", he replied, still calm.

„Alright, you goddamn fuckhead", Tomalak now dared to reply, „if I ever will be able to catch one of these brats I will make sure they will be disciplined properly!"

„You didn't say that!", Rekar now yelled and stepped behind the fence, bulking himself up infront of the commander.

„If you ever lay a finger on one of my children I will make sure that you won't even be able to get a filthy apartment at the outer rims of this city, let alone any job within the military despite scrubbing plasma conduits with a very toothbrush", he silently hissed.

With one movement of his arm, Tomalak pushed the family father against the gate harshly. „You're goddamn lucky I don't beat the shit out of you...today", Tomalak replied while he left.

„Alright, that was close."

The family, including D'Rals boyfriend, had come together in the kitchen shortly after the incident.

„Although I am glad about the fact, that my smart daughter is accompanied by a smart young man", he said glancing at Dalok, „these games must stop immediately."

„But Dad! He THREATENED at us!"

„It's all fun and games and I would lie if I'd say that I never pranked anyone as a kid", Rekar said, „but this man might be potentially dangerous. Unfortunately there's not much I can do yet; there are many neighbourhood rows and the police won't do something about a spoken threat that hasn't been recorded."

„Why are WE supposed to leave him alone? He's the one who's vile!", Valak protested.

„If that guy would have been nice at least once in his life you should leave him alone because teasing someone over again is not a nice thing to do", Aryenne said. „Since this man was nowhere nice since we lived side by side, your pranks where tolerable, even reasonable from a child's perspective. But when it comes to the point that your safety is in danger it is not funny anymore. He has no right to even yell at you, let alone hurt you, but what if he does? We can't supervise you every second, this is not how a child's life is supposed to be! I'm worried already to leave you playing out there. Though we could get rid of him and his odd fellowship forever, I am nowhere willing to pay that hefty price!"

„Ahh well, Mom, don't exaggerate", Valak just said, rolling his eyes.

„I'm not. The pranks are going to stop. Period", Aryenne said sternly, Rekar nodding.

„Otherwise your video game consoles will vanish for the course of four weeks in exchange of every prank that is pulled against Tomalak and his family", he added. „Which also applies on you, young lady", he spoke, glancing at his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Five years had passed by within the wink of an eye.

The twins now being thirteen years old and D'Ral at the age of 22, still being in a relationship with Dalok, have settled at home during their vacations.

During the past years, conflicts with the neighbours would still have sparked then and now, toxic glances had been exchanged almost on a daily basis, Tomalak often enough complaining about the loud noises of the N'Vek-children who nonetheless managed to reduce their pranks over time.

Tomalak never dared to touch one of the children despite his threatenings, being well aware of the fact that Rekar's own threats wouldn't be as empty as he would have liked them to be.

Anyways the family didn't stop to witness and discuss about the strange ongoings in Tomalak's house over the past years. Shortly after Tomalak had brought Bochra and Ael into his home five years prior, Ael began to grow a baby belly. And it wouldn't last with one child. She was pregnant almost all the time since then, up until today. Now being mother of four children at the ages of one, two, three and four, the next baby began to grow within her belly.

Aryenne and Rekar swore to themselves to have an eye on the wellbeing of their neighbour's children since Tomalak seemed to be fond of the idea of bestowing violence upon children to teach them his ways.

The incredible discovery D'Ral made when she collided with Ael years ago would have confirmed itself when Ael got married to Tomalak and Bochra as well.

A true curiosity: since the marriage within a polyamorous relationship was not permitted on Romulus they probably just changed Aels jewelry to the one of a married woman.

It was about three months after the trio had moved into Tomalak's house the boys would have witnessed how Tomalak was actually laying hands on Ael in a violent manner. This was the day when the field glasses finally made their way into the firearm locker despite the frustrated outcries of the boys back then.

There was no way the twins would witness such a thing again with their own eyes!

A few days later, despite all the differences, Aryenne even would ask Ael if she needed any assistance when meeting her on the way to her flitter while heading off to work. She passed her the adress of a counseling center for men and women who experience domestic violence – being a doctor, Aryenne would always have these kind of data at hand.

Ael thanked her by spatting Romulan curses at Aryenne; something she might have learned quickly from Tomalak since she turned out to be human. Yes, the oddities and surprises about Tomalak's family that where revealed over time wouldn't seem to find an end.

Nevertheless, neither Aryenne nore her husband where racist so they never minded.

Ael would almost slap Aryenne, yelling how she could dare to insult Tomalak by suspecting him to abuse her! Also she was fuming about the fact that the family was aware of what was going on in the house.

Well, even without Valaks and Velars spying ambitions this secret would soon have revealed itself since the loud noises emerging from opened windows in summer where speaking for themselves.

It was a peaceful summer day, the boys where out in the capital with their friends. Rekar brought them there with his flitter when leaving for his shift; still they could easily use the train to return to their home.

Dalok and D'Ral enjoyed the spare time they had at home while D'Rals parents where at work, relaxing in the garden with a bowl of ale and fruit juice, chatting and laughing.

Even though Dalok kind of knew Bochra by face they never exchanged any more words than nodding at each other.

Bochra was probably the only one of the trio who wasn't hated by the N'Vek family. Aryenne, Rekar and her children rather started to feel pity for the guy when they witnessed how Tomalak and Ael behaved towards him. One day the three would have a picknick in the garden when Bochra was trying to grip a hand of his wife.

She probably only didn't pull it away because she was about to feed Tomalak a bunch of Ihor berries.

Bochra was hoping to finally receive the recognition he longed for all these years but that glimpse of hope was soon to be destroyed when Ael leaned over to kiss Tomalak passionately.

None of the four children where his, probably the children now growing in Ael's womb wouldn't be, too.

This very day Bochra was alone in the garden. Tomalak and Ael had left with their kids for some reason and the Romulan sat on the bench outside, contemplaining while throwing tiny crumbs of pastry down to the birds who eagerly fluttered around his feet.

„That dude needs to man up", Dalok said.

„He will never get out of this madhouse if he doesn't."

„You feelin' sorry for him?", D'Ral asked.

„Kind of. I mean, I'm a guy, I can rely, sort of. This dude is probably still a virgin. On first glance I'd prolly mock him but man, witnissing this over years kinda affects me."

„Yeah, same", his girlfriend admitted.

Without hesitation, Dalok got up and strolled over to the fence that had seen so many pranks and arguments throughout the past years.

„Hey man! Want some punch? It's good!", he yelled over.

Bochra slowly rose his head.

Did they really...?

He didn't trust his ears.

No. These where N'Veks. There was no chance they would invite him over without plotting anything devilish. Also joining these horrible guys would be more than a treason!

„No – no thanks", he replied silently and continued to feed the birds.

„It's my special recipe!", D'Ral tuned in.

Bochra glared at the couple.

No way they where up to anything good!

„W-Why would you invite me?", he dared to ask silently, almost barely to understand.

„Well, you look pretty bored over there", Dalok shouted.

„Well...thanks guys, but – but...I need to wash a heap of laundry", he lied.

„I know these kind of guys", D'Ral silently said to Dalok.

„He's trying to find excuses. Stick with him, he will soon give up and feel bad for declining our request. This is why he's in this family situation actually!"

„You're truly like your mom. She knows people, too", Dalok said with a smirk and prepared to yell another invite.

„No way man, just one glass! Twenty minutes! If you can contemplate on that bench you can as well sit with us!"

„Alright", Bochra silently replied and left is refugium, making his way to the gate.

A minute later he sat next to the towels that D'Ral spread on the green meadow, the shadow of a broad treetop protecting them from the sun.

Full of distrust, Bochra would make sure not to settle down too close to the guys.

„It's not poisoned", D'Ral promised when she passed him a glass of fruit punch.

„Otherwise we're going to die with you", she tried to joke but obviously it wouldn't ease the tension in the air.

„How's life going?", Dalok asked innocently.

„Well..it's...it's alright", Bochra replied, trying to avoid the looks of those opposite of him, staring into the green grass.

„You sure? It must be stressful with four kids. And..."

„And Tomalak", D'Ral completed the sentence. „That lousy asshole."

Bochra dared to lift his head and even glared shortly at the young woman.

„I cannot accept that you speak of Tomalak this way", he replied, trying to sound sternly.

„Honestly?", Dalok asked. „Is it because you respect him as a friend and the bond-mate of your wife or rather because you'd feel like a traitor telling us otherwise?"

Both Bochra and D'Ral lifted their eyebrows at the blunt question that was posed by the young man.

„I-I...", Bochra began.

„It's okay, man", Dalok said. „I've been quite a bit straight forward, huh? How do you like the punch?"

Bochra took a sip, realising he didn't have yet. Even so, the fear of being impolite was almost bigger as of being poisioned.

„It's good", he said and he wasn't even lying. Obviously he hadn't tasted something like this before.

D'Ral took a glance at her smartphone-like device. „Aw man, we need to prepare dinner before Mom and Dad get home. I promised them", she said.

Shortly she exchanged glances with her boyfriend, both obviously thinking the same as she posed her question to Bochra:

„Why don't you join us for dinner? You're invited."

Bochra looked back at them with disbelief in his eyes.

„No way. Your father is going to beat the crap out-"

„Be assured neither my Mom or my Dad are going to harm you", D'Rul promised.

„They don't despise you, alright? Let's go inside, time's running!"

Bochra shyly followed the couple, realising he barely had a choice! It would be highly impolite to refuse an invite nonetheless it was spoken out by N'Veks.

He couldn't believe that he was actually entering the home of this family that had been bickering with his for years now.

What in heaven's name was he doing here?! And why?

Before he could dabble on further thoughts he was invited to the kitchen.

„Make yourself a home", D'Ral said, starting to pull out kitchen tools and dishes while Dalok started to plunder the fridge.

„We're having classic Viineriine tonight", she said.

„D-do you guys even can feed another mouth? Do you want me to get some ingredients from my home?", Bochra asked.

D'Ral replied with a laugh.

„Aw man, we always get plenty of leftovers. We're happy if we don't need to eat them next day. And it's always at least three of us who're preparing the meals. I mean, we need to cook for six people. Except for that one day in the week we're all in for some fastfood."

„I always prepare the meals at home", Bochra replied shyly while he played with a threat that was sticking out of his tunic.

„No one lends you a helping hand? That must be boring", Dalok replied compassionately.

Bochra all of a sudden jumped off his chair.

„I'm going to help you guys at least!", he said.

„Ah, no, sit down. You're our guest", D'Ral answered.

„So...so I am supposed to eat your food without even helping to prepare the meal or paying anything for it?"

„That's correct. You're our GUEST. Guests aren't supposed to help, this wouldn't be real hospitality."

Bochra blushed, feeling visibly uncomfortable at the thought of being pampered. Usually he was the one to care for others.

Not that he felt like he had a choice.

The Viineriine was making its way into the oven when the door clicked and footsteaps approached the kitchen.

Bochra gulped.

Now that was it. Wheather this was the family father or his wife; he wouldn't want to be in a conflict with neither of them, especially not within their own home.

Elements, why did he let these two young people lure him into this house?

He all of a sudden was convinced by the thought that they did that on purpose so he would get into enormous trouble as soon as D'Rals parents would get home.

„I-I think I need to leave", Bochra managed to say.

„Dude, no, there's no reason to-", Dalok started but was interrupted when Rekar stuck his head through the doorframe, still carrying a briefcase.

„What's up, Daddy-O?", D'Ral asked without interrupting to clean up the kitchen.

„Hi guys", he briefly said.

„That smells good in here! I'm going to join you in a minute, just need to change clo-"

It was that very minute when his eyes met Bochras.

He stepped into the kitchen and took a closer look as if he needed to assure himself he was not hallucinating.

„Uhm", he just said. „Guys, would you like to explain why-"

Bochra jumped off his chair as if a snake was about to bite him.

„I'm instantly leaving...S-Sir!", he said.

„No need to. It's just...I would have been less surprised if chancellor Gowron would be sitting here", he replied.

„However, my children never cease to astonish me. Ah well, I'm going to change quickly before we're going to talk", he said and vanished.

„You need to calm down", D'Ral said and placed an open bottle of Ale infront of Bochra which he, surprisingly, took instantly to have a good sip.

„Someone's obviously stressed out", Dalok commented laughing while he took his own bottle of Ale, handing another one to his girlfriend and putting one on Rekar's place.

The family father was soon to return, wearing some comfy clothes and a pair of warm socks.

He sat down on the table and thankfully took the Ale that was placed where he used to sit.

„So I guess you guys had a most interesting day", he started.

„Yeah. I mean. It was pretty relaxed. We just thought Bochra might join us for dinner tonight. Like...he's still our neighbour, right?"

Rekar himself was wondering what the couple might be up to, though there wasn't much time left to wonder.

The loud smashing of the door, the rumbling footsteps and the hasty talking in the entrance hallway testified the return of his sons who quickly made their way to the kitchen.

Another heap of sweat drops made their way down Bochra's forehead.

„I can't believe you're punctual for dinner", Rekar said when the boys entered the kitchen, still chatting loudly.

„It's not even done yet!", Valak said. „I'm sooo hungry!"

„Elements!", Velar shouted when he noticed Bochra.

Then he started to laugh loudly.

„What's that pussy doing in our kitchen?!"

„Shut up you pain in the ass!", D'Ral replied, „he's our guest tonight!"

„Oh my god, you've been crazy before, now you're completely bonkers", Valak said, while he took his math lecture from the kitchen counter and smacked it lightly on his older sister's head.

Bochra squirmed.

According to the swears that had been spoken inside this kitchen and the misuse of the book he was sure of what was to follow and he didn't want to witness.

With discomfort he waited for Rekar to pull his son out of the kitchen, probably throw him over the next accessible furniture and spank him with whatever might be suitable for that task.

He already prepared to face the painful cries of the boy when he realised what in fact was going to happen.

„Will you just sit down and leave your sister alone!", Rekar said and took the book off his hands while D'Ral pushed her brother away angrily.

„But she's insane! Who'd invite this sissy over for dinner?!"

„Yeah, who?", Velar shouted while he was opening the cabinet where the family's sweets where stored and stuffed his face with a handful of crisps.

„You are going to behave politely towards any guest who enteres my house", Rekar ordered sternly but calm while he pulled Velar away from the sweets, taking the chocolate from the boy's hands, put it back where it was taken from and closed the cabinet.

„Dinner's in twenty minutes", he commented, then turning back to the topic while shoving his son away from the candy supply.

„I do not want another curse to be directed against our guest or anyone in this room tonight, or you both are going to enjoy a long time without your video games."

„Blackmailing at its finest!", Velar yelled. „What parent that is right in their mind would blackmail their own kids?!"

„Well, that would be me", Rekar replied calmly and took a sip of his Ale.

„We're off until dinner's ready!", Valak snapped as the twins rushed out of the kitchen.

„I'm sorry. Puberty, you know", Rekar just said to Bochra when the twins had left.


	6. Chapter 6

The Centurion wasn't able to reply anything. His face had grown pale while hundrets of thoughts and questions where whirling around in his had.

He surely needed time to process what he just had seen.

Was he still on Romulus? And if so, was that a normal Romulan family? That was impossible! On the other hand...both of the parents obtained meaningful positions as far es he was concerned, even though Tomalak would know more details about that.

The children obviously where up to their careers, too. D'Ral would soon finish the military academy, her boyfriend probably be going on his first missions soon while the twins surely where still vising school.

The chance that this family was a bunch of exceptional freaks was extremly low if he was honest, though it was what Tomalak was preaching for years.

„I think he is a bit overwhelmed", D'Ral whispered to her boyfriend.

„Maybe we shouldn't have thrown him at the deep end."

„He's going to be fine. Sometimes it needs a little stronger push to make someone pondering on their life", Dalok replied.

Shortly before the Viineriine was ready to be taken out of the oven, Aryenne made her appearence within the home. She wasn't less surprised at the sight of Bochra at the kitchen table who was still staring at his almost empty bottle of Ale.

In order to loosen his tongue a bit, Dalok gave him another one.

„Man, what a rough day again. I'm sick of stitching people together who think they could use the main road as a speedway", Aryenne said after changing into some comfortable pants and a shirt. „Where's my Ale tho?", she asked jonkingly.

D'Ral handed her a bottle.

„You always have Ale after work?", Bochra dared to ask.

„Not always but often enough", Aryenne said with a grin while opening the bottle.

The Viineriine finally was ready to be eaten and also the twins would return back to the kitchen as soon as they noticed the delicious smell.

„My daughter and my son-in-law know how to cook for sure", Rekar commented on the food.

Bochra had to admit that the father was right. It was so unusual to him that someone actually prepared a meal for him. When was the last time this had happened? It must have been more than a decade. Actually the only person who ever cooked a meal for him was his mother. Up until this day.

This Viineriine tasted differently. Not only in terms of flavor. It simply felt different to eat it.

He remained silent almost all of the time, witnissing the family's interactions, the chatter, the laughter and sometimes yells, speechlessly. He was quite intimidated even though everyone tried to make him feel comfortable.

He noticed how both the parents had accepted and respected the decision of D'Ral and Dalok to invite him over despite they didn't really understand what all of this was about. Neither did he.

The only thing that he felt at this moment was doubt.

Doubt...in what?

„Valak, you always take twice as much as you eat!", Aryenne said.

„Stop it now!"

„D'Ral, would you pass me the salt, please?", Velar asked exactly the same moment he was handing through almost half of the table, dragging his arm through his brother's food while trying to grasp the salt himself.

„For real, Velar?", Rekar asked.

„This is not how to behave at the table! You're some pig, now look at your sleeve!"

„Blah, blah", Velar replied while shaking the salt dispenser.

The aggressive ringing of the doorbell interrupted the Family's meal.

Bochra squirmed.

„What in the elements name?!", Aryenne hissed and dropped her cutlery.

Bochra jumped up the second time this evening.

„That should be my...family", he said.

„I think it is better I leave before you get in trouble."

„Nah", Rekar replied.

„This is still our house anyways, I'm going to tell them to f-"

„No, seriously", Bochra said with a strange voice.

„I do not want to be impolite. I-I did enjoy my stay here. I am not lying. The meal was delicious. Still, I n-need to go now. Don't take that as an offense!"

He rushed out of the house quickly. It was indeed Tomalak who was slamming the doorbell until Bochra made his appearence.

„Told you he's the biggest sissy on this whole planet! Universe!", Valak yelled.

„Last reminder!", Rekar said with a warning glance. „Your video games are at risk, friends."

Valak closed his mouth with an angry glare and folded his arms next to his protesting brother: „I didn't say anything!"

„I didn't mind it but why did you actually invite him over?", Rekar asked D'Ral and Dalok.

„We feel sorry for him", his daughter admitted. „He needs help. It looks like he's living a nightmare over there."

„She stopped being cool and is now on the „oh-i-am-so-adult-and-mature"-side", Valak said and posed in a taunting manner.

„That's still better than being a tiny crybaby", D'Ral replied while she took the deserts out of the fridge.

„It's a noble intention", Aryenne said. „I don't mind you trying to help this indeed poor guy, but do try not to get too entangled with that family, guys. You're old enough to make your own decisions but I just want to advice you to act carefully."

Meanwhile in Tomalak's house.

„I can't believe! I just can't believe it!"

Ael sat on the kitchen table, her face burried in her hands.

Tomalak stood next to the table, walking up and down, his face grim and his arms folded.

The children where already in bed while the discussion embarked.

Bochra sat opposite of Ael, looking a picture of misery.

„I cannot - absolutely not - tolerate to have a traitor in my own house!", Tomalak spatted.

„I can't believe it", Ael repeated. „My husband for the course of over five years! You could likely have stabbed your very honour blade into my back!"

Tears flooded her cheeks.

Bochra didn't know what to reply, though staring anxiously at Tomalak when he told the younger man that he surely was going to pay for his treason.

He bit his lower lip in silence.

„Say something!", Tomalak bellowed.

„I feel sorry. I am very sorry. I know that I did something inacceptable", Bochra replied, convinced of what he said. Horrible guilt was flooding him. All he ever managed to be was a traitor. More than anything in this world he felt he had to right his unfaithful behavior.

The fact that something within him enjoyed the stay over at the N'Vek's made him feel even worse. That simply couldn't be!

„Oh. You'll be spending the night on the couch for sure."

Aels voice interrupted his trail of thoughts.

The next morning surely was a horrible one for Bochra to wake up to.

He rubbed his sore back – the couch was a quite uncomfortable place to sleep on.

After trying to wake himself up with a quick shower he made his way into the living room. Surprisingly, Ael and Tomalak where already up. A strange scenery unfolded before his eyes since both stood between piles of clothes and bags.

He approached both of them and dared to pose a question towards the older man.

"What are you packing for, Tomalak? Is that my favourite bathtowel?"

"I am packing stuff for a nice weekend trip at the Apnex Sea with Ael. That yours? Dunno, I just found it and decided it would make some good rags to clean and oil my old disruptor"

"Y-you ripped it apart? Why? Where will I lie on at the beach?", Bochra replied.

"Who said you're coming? We need someone to watch the kids and keep the house clean. Ael and I made a little mess on the Sofa, you can start right there, hehe."

Bochra clenched his hands tightly.

The family holiday that was planned for quite a while now was actually one of the few things he was looking forward to if he was honest with himself – something he surely had never been the past five years.

„I am going to leave this here", Ael said and took the marriage necklace that she had received from Bochra.

„Maybe...maybe I am going to change my mind about it after the holidays. We'll see how good you will be doing."

„You learn quickly, my dear!", Tomalak said with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

It has only been five hours after Ael's and Tomalak's departure when Bochra would find himself within a huge mess.

Sure, he was very experienced when it came to change diapers or feed the children since most of the time these tasks would be up to him.

But now he was alone with all of the four toddlers and they surely where starting to drive him completely nuts.

Though he did manage to put the youngest, Nveid and Sialu, to bed, the three and four year old Jaelen and Taveek where up to other things.

He was playing in the living room with both of the boys. Through the large panorama window he was able to look over to the neighbour's garden. He lifted the dark red curtains that where made from a heavy, velvety fabric to let the sunlight flood the living room with its warm colours. Bochra instantly felt a sting in his heart when he saw the estate of the N'Vek family.

It was all their fault! He would make sure that none of them would ever talk to him again. Yes, they where friendly throughout all of the evening, invited him for dinner...he didn't want to do them injustice but at the same time they talked him into betraying his own family!

A shrill scream interrupted his thoughts.

Hastily he turned around, his expression turning into utter appall when he realised what has happened the minute he looked out of the window.

Jaelen was climbing on the armchair when he would fall off right on his head. He was lying on the floor screaming his lungs out when Bochra already was at his side.

He felt like he was in a nightmare when he saw a stream of emerald blood running over the boy's face, emerging from is forehead.

„Elements! What am I supposed to do?! He might die! What has happened!? Tomalak is going to kill me! Jaelen! Stay with me! Listen! Stay with me! Elements! I need a Doctor!"

The boy didn't think of quitting to scream while Bochra ran out of the house panicking with Jaelen on his arms, now completely oblivious to the fact that he left three toddlers alone at home.

He knew that Aryenne N'Vek worked as a doctor and he prayed to the elements that she was at home.

„FVATD!", Aryenne shouted when the doorbell started to rang like hell broke loose.

Sometimes, though not too often, she would have to take night shifts in case too many of the doctor's staff was sick or on a short leave. Last night was one of those nights.

Aryenne was happy to curl up in the large double bed that she usually shared with her husband and already slowly slipping into a restful sleep when the penetrating noise instantly woke her up on an instant.

She slipped into her bath robe quickly and stepped out on the balcony to take a look at the entrance gate from above.

„If this is Tomalak he better starts praying by now!", she said to herself when she saw Bochra standing there, waving desperately, a tiny boy on his arms whose face seemed to be covered in...blood!

„It's not a celebral concussion, let alone a cranial trauma", Aryenne said after scanning Jaelen shortly, even though she could have told it already before.

„It's simply a small laceration. They usually do look dramatic but they're not for sure", she said in a soothing voice.

„It'll be all fine within five minutes."

She took out a dermal regenerator from a bag and hovered it over the wound from the boy who started to calm down as soon as he was settled on the couch.

„I-I'm sorry if I woke you up or something", Bochra said, pale as death but yet relieved for his son not to be in serious danger.

He not only noticed the dress of the physician but also her eyebags who told of a long night.

„Nevermind", Aryenne replied.

„Don't be too harsh on yourself now. I can't remember how many injuries like this I had to mend when my kids where small, I mean, you kind of know my boys", she replied softly.

Bochra rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

„It's only about five hours since they left...", he mumbled to himself.

„Left?", Aryenne asked, leaving Bochra with a slightly shocked expression when he realised he was speaking loudly.

He hesitated but then finally spoke when Aryenne's confused expression wouldn't disappear.

„Tomalak and Ael are out for a one-week vacation", he admitted quietly.

Aryenne's eyebrows went up quickly.

„Not for real", was all she managed to say. Bochra stayed silent and turned his eyes down to the boy who fell asleep in his arms.

„Are you telling me that they left you alone with four small children? Speaking of,..."

„THE KIDS!", Bochra yelled jumping up all of a sudden, with Jaelen still in his arms.

„ELEMENTS, THE KIDS!"

„They're fine", Aryenne calmed Bochra when he was running through the house in utter panick, checking on the napping children.

It was only Taveek who was bawling since his father disappeared.

„Elements, I left him alone for the good of ten minutes! That must be traumatizing, he will be-"

„It's allright, Bochra!", Aryenne said in a louder but still soft voice.

„Nothing has happened."

She sat down on an arm chair, holding Jaelen who fell asleep again while Bochra was comforting Taveek.

„Despite the fact that they do not care about your wellbeing at all they should know that it is absolutely irresponsible towards their children as well!", Aryenne said, trying to keep calm.

Inside she was fuming. As a mother herself she would freak out at the sight of parents mistreating or neglecting their children. Especially when it came to Tomalak and Ael she was always alarmed but since today she was never able to witness was going on in this house concerning the children.

„None of them are mine", Bochra replied in his usual shy manner.

„But still I try to care for them like they're my own children. I love them!"

„I absolutely believe you but there is no way you can manage four toddlers at once", Aryenne replied. „Believe me...I never had to care for my children solely but when one of us was at home alone for a day, especially with the boys- oh wow! I do remember these days and my husband will do so, too. This is some serious load of work."

„I never had any idea how to manage this", Bochra admitted.

„But...do I have a choice?"

„Supposedly", Aryenne said.

„I think me, my husband, my daughter and my son-in-law would be able to lend you a helping hand or two throughout this week!"

Bochra stared at her in disbelief.

„N-No way, I-I can't accept your offer, it is highly generous of you but-"

„There's no way we'll leave you alone with that mess and just watch how everything falls apart in this house", Aryenne said determined. „For your own good but especially for the good of the children you should accept my offer."

„You're right", Bochra said.

„I will have a discussion with my family about this later. I guess no one will have an issue with that...except for the boys maybe!"

The doctor made sure to get all the furniture from the attic that they had left from the days their children had been small.

„It's going to be poky for sure", Aryenne said when Bochra was settling down in the guest room with the children.

„We are going to have so much fun with him", Valak told his brother in his room.

„Having so much fun with...what?", Rekar asked as he entered since the boys had left the door open and took a controller of Valak's video game console.

„With Tovan! We're heading to the city with Tovan tomorrow!", Velar yelled and hastily came to save the controller from his father.

„You guys surely didn't mean Bochra, do you?"

„Absolutely not!", Valak assured seriously.

Aryenne finally had gotten the chance to get some sleep even though she couldn't rest for too long in terms of keeping her bio rythm in order.

She had helped to replicate the right nourishments for Bochras children, each adjusted to their age.

Once everything had been arranged, the parents invited Bochra to chill with them in the living room. It was a spacious room with a huge couch that framed a nicely adorned glass table. A panorama window with heavy curtains would reveal itself next to it on the left. A large screen was applied to the wall on opposite of the couch that was obviously used to watch TV shows and the daily news.

Bochra spotted a cozy looking fireplace at the end of the room whose ledge was adorned with family photos. On the wall to the left of the fireplace he could spot a large book shelf filled with books of any shape, colour and age.

On the right side there was a beautiful cabinet made of dark wood with carvings; its door was made of wooden-framed glass that would reveal what was inside the cabinet.

Oviously a collection of antique dishes, liquors and wines that seemed to be very expensive. Bochra assumed it to be locked since it obtained a small lock and surely the parents wouldn't want the children to take any of the alcohol that was stored inside.

A huge, adorned rug covered the floor that was made vom polished, beige coloured wood.

D'Ral and Dalok where already hanging out in the living room and playing a game of Kaodt'Aeh. It seemed to be a peaceful „friday" evening.

It seemed.

Loud rumbling noises and shouting approached the living room, soon to be followed by the boys rushing in.

„This stupid fvai is completely out of his mind!", Velar yelled.

„This is MY gaming console!"

„You only don't want me to play along because you're fucking mean, it doesn't make any sense!"

„Alright guys, what is it?", Rekar asked and rose from the couch.

„He's bugging me all the time because his console is doing an update for an hour or something!", Valak protested. „I just want him to leave me alone, that stupid dha'rudh!"

„You are not to talk this way with each other!", Aryenne said.

„Why can't you guys just stay quiet for more than a minute!"

„It's not me, it's his fault", Velar insisted.

„I want a key to lock my room!", Valak demanded, folding his arms.

„As a citizen of Ch'Rihan I do obtain the right to privacy! You cannot refuse this right to me!"

Bochra almost felt like an onlooker of an odd theatre game that was about to unfold infront of his eyes.

„Alright, that's enough", Aryenne said.

„You guys obviously need to learn how to share and how to act respectfully towards each other. Your gaming console", she towarded this to Velar, „is going to have the update right at my side for the course of the next twelve hours."

She made her way to the boy's room.

„No way!", Velar yelled while Valak couldn't suppress some victorious giggles.

„And in the meantime you guys either will share equally or Velar is taking the time to look for alternative occupations tonight."

„Elements!", Velar yelled. „You invite this lousy bastard into our home and pamper his sissy ass while you torture your own children? That's it! I'm going to call the child protective services right now!"

„Five hours more for the swear words", Aryenne shouted from upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet silence spreaded throughout the house a few minutes after the incident.

Since both of the boys wanted to keep at least one of their consoles they all of a sudden managed to set up a multiplayer game in Valak's room.

„Well, that's almost magically", Aryenne said in a satisfied manner while she enlightened the candles on the couch table.

„You'll get used to that", Rekar said to Bochra when he noticed his slightly disturbed expression. D'Ral and Dalon wouldn't care to interrupt their game throughout the events.

„Don't you think it was a bit too harsh?", Rekar asked his wife.

„Why even? The boys need to learn that they cannot have everything they want at any time", Aryenne replied.

„They always know they can „ask Dad" anyways", she added in slightly reproachful tone.

„I don't really understand", the family father replied.

„You know what I mean. They know that they can talk you into withdrawing punishments, no matter if they're mine or your own. Remember that day you left them back into the garden while still being on curfew because they almost smashed the whole living room?"

„Elements Aryenne, that's been ages", Rekar replied rolling his eyes.

„Whatever", he continued, „probably I'm a bit more chill about things than you. You be stressin' quite a lot at times, huh?"

„Oh wow, really?", Aryenne replied in a sharp tone.

„It would be nice if you could not compromise my efforts to educate our children!"

„Hey, hey, would you calm down for a second? What's going on? I suggest we proceed to talk about this later", Rekar replied, astonished by the sudden irritation of his wife.

Aryenne dropped her head and rubbed her eyes all of a sudden.

„I'm sorry, a'rhea", she said. „Only got three hours of sleep and the boys surely sometimes are ripping my nerves into pieces. I didn't mean to snap at you."

She reached for his hand.

„No damage done!", Rekar replied peacefully. „I wasn't at my best either."

Bochras expression turned into confusion since he obviously expected something else to happen.

„You're not going to...?", he dared to ask.

„Going to...?", Rekar replied casually while he rested his feet on the couch table, scrolling through the TV programme with the remote control that look like a mini-PADD.

„Err...I mean...I mean.." Bochra blushed visibly and even D'Ral and Dalok would look up from their game to listen what he was so embarassed about to say.

„Well, like..."

„You can ask frankly, we're not going to pull our honor blades at you", Aryenne joked.

„Like...I-I mean...your are not going to...discipline your wife?", he finally to spit out, his last words spoken hastily.

„To...what?"

Rekar turned his head, interrupting to switch through the on-demand TV programme.

Aryenne's look was full of confusion.

„How so? And why?", Rekar asked and wrinkled his forehead almost believing he misheard the question.

Bochra gulped. Was that question an impertinent one to ask? He did everything not to attract attention within this house let alone to insult his hosts in any manner.

„Uhm...I-I'm sorry", he said. „Please forget about my question."

„I'd like to know!", Rekar replied friendly.

„Be-because...uhm...well, because she..." was all Bochra managed to stutter.

„Because we didn't share an opinion about how to deal with the boys throughout our tiny conflict earlier?", Rekar asked.

„Uhm...yeah...I guess?", Bochra replied.

„You thought I would..."discipline" my wife because she didn't share my opinion?", Rekar asked in disbelief.

„Uhm..."

Aryenne couldn't help but to chuckle.

„And how's my husband supposed to „discipline" me?", she asked amused.

Bochra covered his face in his hands shortly. Oh, in the elements name, why did he brought himself into that awkward discussion?!

„Well...like...laying her over your knee?"

Silence unfurled within the room for what Bochra felt to be ages.

D'Ral and Dalok dropped their cards.

Aryenne and Rekar exchanged glances, then again looked over to Bochra, turned back to stare at each other – and couldn't help anymore but to break out into a loud laughter.

„Laying her...what?!", Rekar asked the young man who was biting his lower lip in discomfort.

„You're not talking about him pulling down my panties and slapping my very butt...on his knees!?", Aryenne said, lifting her hands to her face in disbelief, unable to suppress further chuckles.

Bochra couldn't manage to reply.

Being in their sixties (what would equal the biological age of fourty on earth), Rekar and Aryenne hat witnessed countless oddities throughout their time in the military and their careers where they used to work a lot with many different people and even species.

Nonetheless, there was barely anything equally odd they could remember.

D'Ral and Dalok even interrupted their card game, accompanying the parents in glancing and laughing in disbelief about what they just heard.

„C'mon Bochra, you're kidding us, ain't ya?", D'Ral asked.

Bochra only would manage to shook his head slightly.

Rekar turning very serious all of a sudden, put his arm around Aryenne's shoulder.

„There is nothing in the whole world that could ever bring me to hurt my beloved wife", he finally said in a very serious manner, seemingly agitated by the mere thought of hurting Aryenne. „Especially not in such a degrading manner."

„We are married for over twenty-five years now and there was not a single day any of us raised their hand against each other, let alone against our children", Aryenne said.

„We always thought of it as a natural thing to keep our family free from any violent or abusive behavior. We have had major conflicts which is not avoidable if you're married for such a long time but there was never an alternative to solving them through talking. Which succeeded all the time. How could someone ever be able to make a beloved feel pain?"

„We are teaching our children everyday that violence is not the way to go. I mean surely they where allowed to jostle in the mud when being kids but we tought them boundaries always. Hurting someone seriously without being in real danger, in need to defend the own life and health is never a good thing to do", Rekar explained.

„And believe me, they will stop swearing like drunken Klingons when they will grow older, we already know from raising two kids earlier", he sad, smiling at his daughter who stuck out her tongue in response.

„Speaking of", Bochra took the chance to change the topic quickly, „what's with your oldest son if I may ask?"

He only saw this guy a few times before when he visited his family in the homeworld.

„Talon? He's doing great in the Galae; he's recently been promoted being a Senior Centurion now, actually he's really ambitious for his next promotion to become a Sub-Commander."

„How old is he?", Bochra asked.

„Thirty by now", Rekar replied.

Bochra grew silent.

He was two years older than Talon and was promoted to be a Centurion only a few months before he met Ael and paused his service. He didn't serve for more than five years now. A time span where a good officer would surely receive a promotion.

„Do you miss it? Your time in the Galae, I mean", Dalok ask.

„D'Ral and me are going to have our first missions quite soon", he added.

Bochra needed a moment to reply.

Dalok's question was hitting him between the eyes.

Actually he never thought back to his time in the Galae. After meeting Ael and leaving for Romulus with her and Tomalak it seemed he had never lived another life than the one he was living now. But indeed...there had been times before. How could he forget about them within the wink of an eye?

„I...I don't know. I actually enjoyed serving in the Galae. Even though...it wasn't always easy to serve under Tomalak", he admitted.

„Though. It was an adventure."

He remembered how he would spend the nights with his roomie, talking about an officer from the sickbay whom he found cute.

How they'd all sit together tensely when the day came the senior officers discussed about the upcoming promotions.

He remembered how they where throwing a party in the mess hall afterwards when he, too, proudly announced he was a Centurion now.

With a little sting in his heart that confused him a lot, he too remembered how the cute chick from the sickbay wouldn't want to see him again after their frist date hence he probably was behavioring quite awkward.

„I remember that one mission where I stranded on Galorndon Core and met that Federation guy...Geordi LaForge. He was literally blind and the magnetic fields of the planet would almost have killed us slowly by attacking our neural systems.

Nonetheless, both of us managed to survive and to make contact with his ship, the Enterprise, due to us working together. Actually one of the few times a Romulan and a Human would cooperate", he explained.

The family was surprised and happy to see Bochra opening up for the first time they had started to make contact with him.

Now thinking about his time in the Galae he seemed to finally unbend.

„Actually Tomalak almost broke loose a war, like he always did when he met Captain Picard", Bochra said, a slight smile forming on his lips.

„Think he could probably learn a few lessons from you in terms of diplomatic skills", he said to Rekar who replied with an acknowledging grin.


	9. Chapter 9

The night had taken over Ra'tlei'fih and everyone in the house was sleeping tightly. Assumerably. Tomalak's children seemed to be quite relaxed since Bochra was moved to his neighbours temporarily.

Dalok silently slipped out of the bed, carefully to not wake up his girlfriend.

He sneaked all the way down into the kitchen, finding himself surprised when he saw that a small beam of light fell through the door that was left ajar.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Bochra sitting on the table in silence.

„Hey dude", Dalok said in a silent voice.

„Getting these nightly cravings, too?"

He opened the fridge and checked for its contents.

„Uh...what we gonna take..."

He took out some Keshoe-Nut cream and started to make a sandwich.

„Want some, too?", he asked Bochra.

„No, thanks. I'm not hungry", the Centurion replied.

„Some tea at least?"

„Uhm...yeah, may I have a Korthre Berry tea?"

„Sure man, also help yourself with the replicator whenever you wish, alright?", Dalok said, putting his sandwich on the table and ordering two cups of hot tea.

He took a seat on opposite of the older man and took a good bite of his sandwich.

„So, what are you up to when you're not with your...with Tomalak and Ael? Any hobbies you enjoy? What you're doing with your friends?"

Bochra's eyes went down, staring into his cup of tea.

„I'm sorry if I'm being too curious", Dalok replied quickly. He just wanted to break the silence.

„Ah no, it's fine!", Bochra replied.

„Well...acutally I...actually the only company besides my wife and Tomalak are my mother and my sister, though they do not live here. No one else accepts me because of...Ael", he replied.

Dalok looked at him in disbelief. Although it made sense, sort of. Ael seemed to embody any horrible attitude a living being could obtain though Dalok wasn't even aware how things really where within that strange family.

„I'm sorry", was all he managed to reply.

„It's fine", Bochra replied. „I've enough stuff to do anyways. Doing lots of household and caring for the kids."

„Are you happy?", Dalok simply asked.

Bochra, again, took his time to reply, dabbling in his own thoughts.

„My sister despises Ael", he replied, avoiding to answer Dalok's question directly.

„She'd love to twist her neck."

Reasonable, Dalok thought.

If my brother was together with a woman like this I'd probably want to do the same.

Bochra's eyes seemed dull and empty since Dalok has met this man again after so many years, back then when he was visiting the N'Vek's for the first time.

„Why do you stay?", Dalok finally dared to ask.

„You are not happy. It doesn't make any sense to me."

Bochra furrowed his brows.

„I AM happy. I love Ael!", he replied.

„I love the children!"

„You sure you're not just afraid of being lonely? Or feeling bad for leaving her at least?", the younger Romulan replied.

„I do love Ael!", Bochra insisted.

„She...she just shows me her love in a different way than she shows it Tomalak."

„How so?"

„Well...our bond is more of a...non-physicial nature while Tomalak fulfills her other needs."

„So you never actually did her?", Dalok asked bluntly.

None of your business!, Bochra wanted to reply but instead he said:

„Ael is not ready yet to develope our very deep spiritual bonding towards physical aspects."

Not ready yet? They lived together for over five years!

„Bochra. This woman is making a complete fool out of you, she's exploiting and mistreating you at her finest! She's on the brim of ruining your life, keeping you isolated from the outside world and is relying on guilt and manipulative behavior to control you thoroughly!"

All of what has been in his mind for such a long time made its way out of the young man's mouth. He lowered his voice as he raealised it was past 2 AM.

Bochra rose from his chair all of a sudden.

„I am sor-sorry but I cannot accept that you speak of my wife in such a m-manner", he stammered. „Have a good night, Dalok", he silently said and left.

This surely was a rough night for Bochra. He didn't sleep, only laying in bed in silence and confusion.

The next five days he barely made an appearence within the family's home, spending the time playing with Tomalak's children and helping in the household where he could even though none of the N'Veks demanded him to do so.

Since he talked with Dalok he grew silent again.

Dalok himself felt uneasy about that. He had talked to D'Ral about it although he kept silent about Bochra's most intimate information.

The end of the week apporached inexorably.

It was that one evening two days before Tomalak's and Ael's return.

Aryenne was in the kitchen with a cup of tea and a PADD, the house was very silent. D'Ral and Dalok where out partying, the twins where in their rooms playing their video games and Rekar was out with some friends of his, too, probably having some Ale in their favorite bar.

For some strange reason Bochra felt the need to accompany the physician.

„I'm not bothering you, am I?", he asked when he entered the kitchen.

„No way", Aryenne replied and offered him a cup of tea he took gratefully.

She herself would have coffee like she obviously always did.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes.

Although Aryenne was not a councellor, as a doctor she would have to replace one from time-to-time. She has worked with so many different patients throughout her career; many of them would need someone to talk to after receiving the message of being very sick, after waking up in the hospital, finding a limp missing. She had to talk to parents who lost a child on her very own surgery table, something she had to deal with three times in her life and she certainly would never forget.

„You can talk to me at any time you wish to", Aryenne said softly. „I give you my word I will never react with disrespect and I will not tell anyone else about the things you trust me."

„Thank you", Bochra replied, greatfulness in his voice indeed, while he watched the steam emerging from his tea.

The young man chewed on his lip and took a deep breath.

„I can't go back", he wispered.

And then, all of a sudden, it happened.

„She would run off many times. At first she...she behaves disrespectful. She...embarks on conflicts and provokes us for no reason, sometimes for hours. And when Tomalak and me would get angry and upset...it happened more than once...she would run off into the coldest nights without proper clothing, leaving me and Tomalak behind full of worry...it hurts. We always would find her crying and sobbing, sometimes injured...it's exausting. So exhausting. She never allows me any intimacies. I do not know...I am confused, I am so confused!", he yelled.

Aryenne didn't reply but her soft, attentive expression told him that she was listening.

„I...I saw how you deal with your kids. I saw how you and your husband are dealing with each other. I could see all the respect and lo..lo..."

That was it. Bochra squinted his eyes and his face twisted when a flood of tears finally broke through.

„All I ever wanted was...", he sobbed, barely able to speak, his body shaken from his crying.

Aryenne silently rose from her chair and got Bochra a pack of soft handkerchieves, sitting down in silence again.

„She..She.."

Bochra gulped and tried to control his sobbing since there was more he wished to tell Aryenne, all of a sudden his walls where fallen, all boundaries broken, he didn't even feel ashamed for sitting infront of his host, his face wet, his eyes and his nose green, blowing his nose into the third handkerchief.

„She likes to be beaten up by Tomalak in a most violent manner and I thought this was normal. Up until the evening I had that awkward talk to you guys i thought this was normal! Until I witnessed your every day life. You and Rekar barely even argue ever!

I was expecting you to act the same way Ael does. I have never...never experienced another relationship with a woman my entire life. I thought that this is how it is supposed to be."

The next waterfall of tears made their way down Bochra's cheeks.

„I...I just waited for the day you'd start to pester Rekar without any reason, out of nowhere...only for...for gaining his attention. It never came. I waited for the day you'd hurt yourself in any manner for gaining his attention...it never came. I waited for the day for Rekar to command you to act upon his will...it never came. I witnessed how you and your husband even have their own friends, meeting them on your own. How your kids are free, independant, bold, frank, careless and full of laughter. How you exchanged views full of affection for each other, knowing that you are loved without a single word to be spoken.

I noticed how you sometimes are even happy about having time alone. Despite you love each other so deeply you do not depend on each other. This love is uncondicionally. Uncondicionally!", he repeated, sobbing desperately.

„Tell me. Tell me, Aryenne. Is your relationship a usual one? Or is it mine?"

„Bochra...", Aryenne finally spoke in a soft voice.

„You know the answer for yourself, right?"

A sob was the answer.

„I can't go back", he repeated with a shivering voice.

„There is no need to go back", Aryenne said, resting her hand on Bochra's shoulder.

„I-I can't stay...", he began.

„There is no one to tell you what you can or cannot do. You decide."

„Th-the children..."

„The children will be safe. I will take care for it."

„I-I am afraid that Tomalak will start to hurt them", Bochra bubbled.

„M-Maybe he already does...a-and I am oblivious to it."

„We will make sure the children are going to be safe", Aryenne said soothingly.

„Dalok was right", he sobbed. „After the talk with Dalok all of those thoughts and doubts have flooded my mind...I couldn't stop them...couldn't stop..."

All the tears that had bottled up throughout the years finally paved their way.

„Bochra, you need a councellor", Aryenne said.

„I-I do?", he ask through his tears.

„There must be reasons why you got entangled in such a toxic and dysfunctional relationship. Also why you never met another woman in your life before."

Her voice was so calming that Bochra stopped crying while he listened to her words.

„I-I never succeeded to...win another woman's heart, neither in the academy nore in the Galae", he admitted, sadness seeping through his eyes.

„I do know a good handful of great councellors who are going to take care of you", Aryenne said.


	10. Chapter 10

The door was smashed open when Valak entered the kitchen.

„Elements, would you mind knocking the door?", Aryenne asked when the boy suddenly froze at the sight of the tearstained Bochra next to a pile of handkerchieves.

„I don't gatecrash your rooms either", his mother continued.

Valak still didn't move as he couldn't believe what he saw.

„Go on and tell me how I am such an incredible pussy. You boys probably didn't know it but you where right all the time", Bochra said with a nasal voice since his nose was stuffed.

Valak approached him and slowly dared to put a hand on his shoulder.

„I'm sorry for what I said, Bochra", he said. „It's all going to be okay, huh?"

The Centurion barely glanced at him in surprise.

Valak reached for a cabinet and took out some of his favorite chocolates which he handed over to Bochra.

„Here. It always helps me when I'm in a lousy mood", he said.

Then he grabbed the soda he was coming for inicially and headed back to his room.

„Aryenne", Bochra said with a blush.

„Did you ever experience a woman that enjoyed to get beaten by her husband?"

„No", the physician replied.

„It doesn't happen oftenly. Violent relationships are most seldomly on our homeworld. Though, I have had a case or two. If it happens, the women most of the time speak up but often enough they wouldn't. Those whom I met where my patients. That means they have been in the casualty department, this is where I still work as a surgeon despite my position as a doctor in charge. Which again means that they have been injured severly."

„Ael seems to enjoy it though", Bochra replied confused.

„I mean, on a daily basis, almost, during any time of the day."

„Probably", Aryenne said.

„There are some phenomena that are extremely seldom here on Ch'Rihan but might appear more often within other cultures.

Ael and Tomalak both are entangled in a toxic relationship. Tomalak abuses her physically while she abuses Tomalak and especially you mentally. Tomalak seems to enjoy this since she is the perfect person where he can leave his aggressive and kind of sardistic aptitudes while Ael enjoys the physical pain on first glance because this is all she prolly ever knew. It would be sad if it wouldn't be so utterly toxic and full of vanity", she said. She went to the window while talking, taking a glance into the darkness of the late evening.

„It is hard to feel sorry for people who would sell their own grandmother for a bit of attention and who fulfill their own needs at cost of someonelse's wellbeing."

„The poor children", Bochra replied with utter sadness in his eyes.

„How are we supposed to help them if we can't prove that they are being hurt?"

„My husband and I do have quite some influence, not to be bragging, but it is the truth", Aryenne replied.

„While Rekar works closely together with the government and its institutions, same applies to me concerning the health sector. We can make sure that the state is going to have a proper, very proper check on Tomalak's family."

„They are going to act like everything is amazing", Bochra replied.

„Probably", Aryenne said and took place again.

„There would be another way but this is going to be a tough one for you."

„I have been a coward for the last five years. It is time to man up at last", Bochra replied.

„If you manage to stay there for a few days more and to bring in proper evidence for the ongoings in your house we could absolutely make sure that the children are taken into custody", the older woman explained.

„As far as I am concerned it would not take much time to collect such evidence, right? The mere proof of how Tomalak and Ael's relationship is based on such violent behavior would be more than enough. He doesn't need to touch the kids for them to get ridden of their custody."

The next day was soon to come, Bochra feeling lighter in his heart after his meltdown.

He didn't know what the future would held for him but he was sure it would be brighter than any of the past years.

Rekar and Aryenne helped him to bring the children over. Everything was supposed to look like Bochra never left the house.

„Can you do us a favor?", Velar and Valak asked the Centurion shortly before his departure. Both of the boys apologised for their behavior without their parents telling them to do so before.

„Would you mind spreading this within Ael's and Bochra's stuff and their bed when you leave after you have collected the evidences? It would be a blast!"

Valak gave him a bag with a powder inside.

„It's itching powder!"

„Itching powder, huh?", Bochra replied and examined the small bag.

A slight grin formed on his lips.

„You have my promise", he said even though he felt the rush of adrenaline flooding his body by the mere thought of pulling a prank against Ael and Tomalak. Part of him felt eager to do it; another felt anxious.

When Tomalak and Ael entered the house, Bochra was in the living room surrounded by the four children, reading them a story.

Both of them looked relaxed, their skins lightly tanned by the Apnex' Sea's strong sunlight.

„Bochraaa!" Ael chimed as soon as she saw him.

„My cute Boc!"

Bochra was relieved that he didn't feel anything when she headed towards him.

Part of him surely was afraid that she somehow would manage to manipulate him unconsciously into feeling regretful for his plans but what he has witnessed throughout the week with the N'Vek's was much stronger than any of Ael's games.

„Look who's going to take back her marriage necklace!", she loudly chimed while she layed the jewelry around her neck that Bochra had given her on their inofficial wedding.

„You make me so happy, a'rhea", he acted nervously and tried to fake a smile.

„Is anything alright, Boc?"

„Oh, yes it is. I'm just a bit stressed, you know. The kids."

„Yeah they can be quite exhausting at times!", Ael said, her mood still lifted from the blast she had with Tomalak during the week.

Both settled in the living room, Ael resting her legs on Tomalak's lap.

„Would you mind preparing some pastries for us, Boc? We're super hungry from our travel back."

„Sure", Bochra replied. This time he longed for leaving their presence, making his way to the kitchen.

This is soon to be over, he thought.

It was the third day when Bochra already has managed to make a record of how Ael pestered her husband until Tomalak would spank her violently since Ael at times wouldn't mind Bochra watching, even welcoming it.

Though she was completely oblivious towards her impending doom.

It was later this evening when Taveek, Tomalak's oldest son being four years old, would throw a massive tantrum since he didn't want to go to bed.

Tomalak was quite in a foul mood when he gripped the boy harshly by his wrist.

Bochra took out his PADD, acting as he would study something although he was recording what was going to happen.

It felt like his heart was about to burst when he witnessed how Tomalak snapped at the boy to stop bawling. He didn't know if he could watch deedless what was about to unfold.

„He just won't shut up!", Tomalak said to Ael who wouldn't manage to calm her son.

No surprise, Bochra thought to himself.

It lasted two strokes on the backside of the little boy when Bochra couldn't stop himself from jumping off his armchair, approaching Tomalak, still recording.

„Tomalak, please! Stop it. Please", he begged seriously. Tomalak glanced at him, hatred seeping through his eyes.

„Who are you to intermeddle when I am educating MY children?", he snapped.

„This is not a solution", Bochra dared to speak up.

„Let me take him to bed, I oath you he is going to be calm."

„You OATH? Are you someone to speak an oath light-heartedly?", Tomalak hissed while his palm flew down on his crying son again strongly.

„I mean it!", Bochra pleaded.

„No. It is necessary", Ael said. „He if he is going to act like this in the Galae he's likely going to have a blade within his back. A good spanking or two is the better alternative."

„Why sould he-", Bochra started but interrupted himself.

He was at the brim of losing his temper and he knew that he should stay in control, as difficult as it was. With the evidence he had, all the suffering and tears would soon come to an end for him and the children.

„Alright", he said, still recording, I am going on with reading my magazine."

„Good Bochra", Ael commended.

Taveek was in his room and wouldn't stop to cry after his father had hurt him so badly.

I will end it tonight, Bochra thought.

First I am going to fulfill my promise.

He sneaked into the bedroom and with his heart beating fastly and cattered the itching powder over the bed and into the drawers of the dresser where he knew Tomalak's and Ael's clothes to be stored.

Then he dropped a message to Aryenne and Rekar.

„Please, pick me up."

Both the N'Vek's knew what this message would mean.

It took ten minutes until Tomalak's doorbell rang.

„What in the Element's name! I was so happy to not see a single one of this pest throughout the week on the Apnex Sea!", Tomalak hollered.

„We would like to have a talk to Bochra", Aryenne said calmly, the distaste in her eyes while she talked to Tomalak who walked up to the entrance gate.

He now noticed that Rekar and his wife where armed for the first time.

„Why would you?", Tomalak hissed hatefully.

„Well", Rekar began, „while your absence, Bochra got into a fuss with my daughter and he actually managed to insult the honour of my family over that fuss. It is our right to resolve this...conflict with himself. Go and fetch Bochra right now.

Tomalak growled and grinded his teeth.

If N'Vek was speaking the truth he indeed had no right to withheld their daughter her right to reclaim her honor.

„Bochra!", he bellowed, the younger man soon to appear on the fence.

„You are coming with us", Rekar said with a cold, stern voice to Bochra, staring down on the Centurion.

„You're not going to chop his hands off, are you?", Tomalak said.

„Not that i worry. But we need his help within our house."

„Don't worry", Rekar replied.

„There are many ways of restoring our honor. Now, come", he said to Bochra who was about to leave the estate, his eyes glued to the floor.

„Elements, your looks and talking made my blood freeze", Bochra said when they made their way through the garden. „I am so glad I actually didn't insult the honor of your family!"

The couple quickly made sure to have sent the sensitive data over to the child's protection service.

For the romulan people, children where the most important members of society. It was important to Romulans to care for them in a loving manner, making sure they would become productive members of society.

The abuse of children was not treated as a trivial offense within the romulan legislation, especially if evidences where given.

„They are coming for an investigation tonight already", Aryenne said.

Four hours had passed since Bochra left Tomalak's estate and it was already about midnight.

„He's not coming back", Ael said.

„They didn't kill him, did they, Toma?!"

„If they did they are murderers right away. Not that I mind Bochra being gone but nonetheless. We need him to care rfor the children and house! I am going to check on the situation!"

„Stay back", Rekar said when he and his wife made their way to the door. „We're going to take care of this."

„No", Bochra replied.

„It's time to stop being a coward and hiding behind your backs. I'm going to stand my ground."

„Alright", Rekar replied, giving the young man an amicable pat on the shoulder.

Tomalak lifted his brows in surprise and anger when he saw one single man walking through the garden towards him.

„Bochra! It was about time! What where you doing over-"

„Shut up, Tomalak! The games are over."

Tomalak's eyes widened in rage.

„Bochra! Are you completely out of your mind?!

Come at me, you filthy traitor", he snapped.

„Let's see how much of a man you really are."

The Commander pulled his honour blade. Then, shortly after, he would destroy the lock of the fence with a single shot of his disruptor.

Tomalak approached Bochra with the pulled blade when the young man stumbled backwards. He was unarmed!

„You felt safe hiding behind the fence of this honour-ridden house, did you?", Tomalak said sarcasticly, grinning when he put the disruptor back into the holster.

„I will make sure that your blood is going to soak the unholy soil you are walking on. You broke your oath towards both me and Ael. Send your last prayer to the Elements."

The barrel of a weapon appeared before Tomalak's chest this very moment. It was no disruptor that revealed itself in the hands of Rekar N'Vek but an actual plasma rifle.

„One pull of my forefinger and you are going to be broiled", the family father said, as calm as always.

„Now, get off my lawn."

Tomalak holstered his blade.

„If I was you, Bochra, I would beg your new friends to grant you Last Honour. I have no idea how you could live further, knowing that you are absolutely nothing but a filthy traitor. You have lost but your last bit of Honour this night. You broke the oath you spoke. You are leaving your poor wife behind as if she was nothing more but a piece of garbage, along with the children who are innocent and still have to suffer from your corrupted character."

„OFF. MY. LAWN. I will not repeat this once more", Rekar said.

The rifle was adjusted to stun but there was no need for Tomalak to know.

The Commander spitted towards Bochra and his accompanists, then returned and left the estate, knowing that Rekar's rifle would point at him as long as he didn't leave it.

„Fine", Rekar said and dropped the weapon. „Now we need to call the locksmith. Tomalak is going to pay for his work."

Bochra was as pale as death, slightly trembling, when he was guided towards the living room.

D'Ral, her brothers and Dalok had watched the scenery from the balcony in disbelief.

„Our Dad is a fucking hero, no doubt about it!", Velar shouted.

„Can I hold this thing?", he asked Rekar, pointing at the rifle.

„Are you out of your mind, young man?", Rekar asked, though in a playfully manner.

„I am going to leave it here until the police and the child service arrive but be sure you will have no chance to take that thing!"

„He is right in one thing, though", Bochra sighed as was handed a cup of tea by D'Ral to calm his nerves.

„I did break my oath that I towarded to Ael."

„Well. Divorces are a rare thing within our culture, but they do happen", Rekar replied. „You are not officially marriaged, are you?", he asked.

Bochra shook his head.

„Still...I gave her my very oath."

„This is done during actual marriages, as well", Aryenne explained.

„It is possible to take back an oath when those who where to receive it treat you with disrespect and trample your honour under their feed. Ael surely did this, we witnessed it for over five years. We make sure to assist you during the ritual that needs to be done to take back your oath in order to free your mind from that burden."

Bochra nodded.

„I don't know how to thank all of you for what you have done for me. Without you I'd probably still..."

He turned his head towards the window.

Green light was flashing through the curtains since the police accompanied those who where to take the children into custody.

A month has passed since the incident.

Tomalak was not sent to prison for treating his son violently for once. Still, he was stripped of each of his ranks and he was dismissed dishonorably from the Galae.

He, too, had to leave his estate since it belonged to his father.

Once the father had gotten a clue of the happenings in the estate he had withdrawn his endowment. He wouldn't have an heir by now but for once the estate was to stay empty.

Instead, Tomalak and Ael had to move to the outer rim of the city into one of the industrialized buildings where the less fortunate people of the society lived.

Those who hadn't took on any effort to take part in the romulan society, those who had criminal pasts that wouldn't simply allow them to get any job again.

Tomalak and Ael now completely where relying on social welfare.

Though Bochra's heart was hurting for the poor children in the beginning he found out that there was no need to: A family of noble heritage decided to admit all of the four children, welcoming them into their home.

The state would make sure that this was a good place for the children to live, also Bochra was promised that he could visit them as often as he wanted to.

But now it was time to go on and make his own plans and dreams finally come true.


End file.
